


These Left-Handed Lovers

by whiteblankpage



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-09 00:41:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4327242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteblankpage/pseuds/whiteblankpage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the quote: ‘How to murder someone: kiss them once and never again’. Kurt’s back for the weekend. This could go either way if Sam can find the courage. (Set in a s5 AU where Blaine doesn’t propose and Adam ends things with Kurt to go back to Essex.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	These Left-Handed Lovers

Sam’s hot, from the heat of the impending summer and the way Kurt leans into him to cup a handful of popcorn out of the bowel in his lap.

It hits him like lightning every time Kurt walks into a room, catches Sam’s gaze, smiles.  

“You said you didn’t want any.”

Kurt shrugs, keeping his eyes on the screen as he sticks his tongue out and catches the fluff. As it disappears, Sam swallows- he couldn’t remember what movie they’d decided on when Kurt had shuffled down to his room at midnight.

“I can’t sleep, it’s too quiet here,” he’d said, pushing his hair off his forehead.

Sam had nearly tripped over himself in invitation.

“I used to love this movie,” Kurt sighs, jerking him out of the memory. “I thought Spanky’s tutu was perfection.”

He gives Sam a wry smirk. “Laugh, Finn nearly choked on a hot pocket when I told him.”

Sam grins instead. “I can picture it- little you twirling around in front of the TV. You’re cute.”

Kurt pauses, a piece of popcorn settled between his teeth. Sam keeps his gaze, mind hazy and slow at the cause of the rising tension between them.

“Cute, huh?” Kurt finally says, speaking to himself. “I’m going to get a drink- want one?”

Sam nods, a little baffled but pleased. “A blue Gatorade please?”

Anticipation fills the room with Kurt’s departure. It makes him wiggle against the carpet, uncomfortable and energetic for no reason.

He nearly jumps to his feet when Kurt appears in the doorway.

“Um, we forgot to hit pause.”

“It’s fine- I’m not exactly new to the plotline.” He hands Sam the blue bottle. The plastic’s cold and slippery, landing in the popcorn bowl with a thud when Kurt settles down closer to Sam than before.

“We should do this more often-” he pauses to take a sip of his own red bottle. “Hang out.”

“Hang out,” Sam parrots, and he’s squishing popcorn pieces between his fingertips because he’s never just hung out with Kurt before when it could have actually meant something more. 

“Yeah, like um, bros,” Kurt smiles awkwardly around the word, gaze searching. “Like you and Blaine.”

 _Hopelessly in love with someone who doesn’t want them back, you mean?_  It’s a cruel thought, one Sam immediately wishes he could undo. The world’s a little dimmer when he stops to think about all the love he’s sent out into the unrequited nothing.

“I think I’m going to crash,” Sam says, stretching his arms high. “I’m not even sure what’s happening now.”

Kurt hesitates, picking at the corner of the bottle’s label. “Are you sure? It’s almost over.”

“Yeah,” he promises, crawling up onto the bed behind him. “Another night?”

Kurt vanishes with a silent look of acceptance, leaving Sam to a sleepless night with his darker thoughts.

By morning, he’s gone.

-

Or sometimes Sam takes the chance the moment he can.

-

Kurt’s only home for the weekend.

Sam’s hot, from the heat of the impending summer and the way Kurt crawls over him, legs splaying wide over his hips.

Seventy-two hours Sam’s broken up into time with him and time with  _them_  and it’s not nearly enough before Kurt goes back to how it was before he came home.

“Slow down,” Kurt tells him, stilling the frantic hands rubbing against his legs.“Unless you’re expecting company, we’ve got all night.”

“Right.” Sam blows out a long breath but the jittering anticipation stays stuck under his skin. Kurt had caught him shirtless in the hallway, grinning wide and wicked that they were alone for the night. “Right. I want to take your shirt off.”

Kurt responds with a roll of his hips, breathing a sigh into Sam’s kiss. 

The words get jumbled up in his head- they’ve got all night, they’ve  _only_  got a night. They’ll always have tonight.

Sam works his hands up under Kurt’s jacket, scratches at the thin fabric of his undershirt. His head feels heavy, full of static and panic, like he’s been holding his breath for too long. He wants to keep the way Kurt’s hips cant into his, the way they share the hot exhales and the quiet gasps for air between them. 

Kurt groans and Sam responds in kind, giving into the synchronized rhythm of their hips. He lets Kurt shiver and tremble above him, feeling the way it sinks into his fingertips, his wrists and elbows, to tuck softly in behind his heart. 

There’s an urgency burning its way through the thrust of his thighs and he rolls them over. Kurt’s cheeks are flushed pink, his eyes wide and dark as he watches Sam kneel between his knees and peel his pants down. 

“Messy,” he murmurs, fingers going for Sam’s fly. Kurt’s nimble, confident in the way he slips his hand into the slit in Sam’s boxers and palms him. “You’re quiet.”

Sam shrugs and lets out a slow exhale, Kurt’s firm touch enough to break him in two. “Just taking it in. Never thought it would happen.”

Kurt slips his hand up under the pillow, pulling a small tube and foil wrapper out.He hands Sam the wrapper with a small grin. “Me and you or you and another guy?”

Sam watches Kurt slick up his fingers, calm and efficient, like he’s done this a hundred times.  He watches Kurt until his hand disappears between them and Kurt lets out a long breath. 

Their eyes meet as he remembers the question. 

“Does it matter?” Sam asks instead, leaning back to  _see_ , to watch Kurt show him what he likes best. “Did either of us think we’d end up here?”

“Well, I had more than a few wild hopes.” Kurt wriggles against the sheets, breath punching out between his lips as he pushes in two fingers. Sam grips at his knees, pushing them back until Kurt’s spread wide. 

He has to remind himself to breathe. 

Kurt’s hard again, rosy-skinned and warm from exertion. He nudges Sam’s elbow with his foot. “Ready? Or are you having second thoughts?”

Sam doesn’t even get his pants all the way off before he’s fumbling with the condom.

Kurt hisses when he’s too eager, gets his legs around Sam’s waist and makes him wait until he’s ready to sink down with careful consideration. Sam bites an apology into the tense cords of Kurt’s neck, rocks into him until Kurt slips his heels down to egg him on.

The elastic of his briefs pinch at the creases of his knees, cutting into the soft skin there. Kurt arches against him, scratches at Sam’s neck and shoulders.

“Kiss me,” he demands, just as Sam’s arms begin to shake. “Come here.”

It’s barely a kiss, barely more than a harsh press of their mouths before Kurt makes a small, high whine and stiffens beneath him. Sam feels the throb of release pull at the center of him and quickly follows. His back goes taunt, his spine a stern line as he works his hips for those final thrusts. 

Kurt hums as he brushes the damp strands of hair from Sam’s face, fingers ghosting over his temple, down the sensitive skin behind his ear. The quiet between them is heavy- expectant and a little worn. 

Sam clears his throat and breaks it.

“I’m going to be in Rhode Island by September- art school,” he adds when Kurt starts under him. “It’s only a few hours to New York.”

“September is months from now,” Kurt says, the words barely a whisper. “I don’t want you to wait for me. I don’t know if I can hope someone will do that again.”

Sam pushes himself up, bumping his chin against Kurt’s when he avoids his gaze.“September is months from now.”

He hopes it sounds like the promise it is. 

-

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted: sept2013


End file.
